Many times it is desirable, if not required, to work in an enclosed space with a chemical or other substance, which may have an adverse effect on breathing. When working in this enclosed space, it is sometimes difficult to have proper breathing air.
A typical situation, which requires fresh air to breath, occurs when spray paint is being applied to a surface, such as a vehicle or similar substrate, in an enclosed space. It is also sometimes difficult to breath in a wood shop because of the saw dust in the air. It is definitely desirable to provide a simple method and apparatus for bringing outside or filtered air into the area where the air is contaminated by the work being done.
In many cases, it is also desirable to protect the face, in addition to the providing suitable air for a person to breathe. It is desired to protect the person's face from powder or dust or spray in an enclosed area. Typical of areas having a problem like is a wood shop or a painting shop. The painting processes of particular danger to the face are, to repeat, those wherein vehicles are painted.
It is also desired to protect people from a harmful mist or poisonous gas. Further, a sanitary aspect can be a requirement for means of protection too. If the person can breath sanitary air in a usually unsafe area, appropriate desirable results can be obtained. Yet, it is difficult to achieve this desired result of clean air to breathe, especially in an enclosed space.
While many items suitable for these purposes are known, these devices tend to be complicated and expensive. It is desirable to achieve these useful results at lower expense and with greater efficiency and less complication. If all of these factors can be maximized, a substantial advantage can be obtained.
A number of situations, where unpolluted and wholesome air is not available for breathing, exist. It is desired to replace that air, at least for breathing purposes, with air which is more appropriate for breathing and less harmful to the health. If this can be done efficiently, fumes from industrial areas or mines, especially those related to noxious gases, poisonous fumes and irritating particulate matter, can be avoided.
Protective masks of the prior art used in these situations tend to be cumbersome and confining. It is desirable to have flexibility and mobility while at the same time achieving comfortable use and efficient work.
Prior art reveals that other airline respirators are in use for provision of breathable air, but only with high pressure compressors being used as an air source. This high pressure air is sent to a regulator which is pressure-adjusted by the user to control the amount of air supplied. The regulator adds much to complication of the device. While a high pressure compressor may be necessary to get the right amount of air to the right place at the right time, the regulator is necessary to reduce the air pressure to point, so the air can be breathed. Elimination of the regulator and its inherent complications is clearly desirable.
Prior art also reveals that there is a therapeutic apparatus capable of providing low pressure/high volume or air, to augment the lung function of the person. This apparatus positions a motor indoors to draw room air through a hose to the person's lungs. Also that device uses a very low volume of air and is intended to assist a person to breath, when that person suffers from pulmonary or cardiac disease. It is, however, not capable of heavy-duty use, especially in a workshop or other industrial use.
Many safety factors must be considered for an air supply device to be useful. The device must be easily attached to and removed from the person. The air must be supplied efficiently. The air must be filtered. The masks or other breathing mechanism must be comfortable and flexible.
Wearing a device to assist breathing can be cumbersome. Using other equipment while wearing the breathing device requires that mobility be maintained, while appropriate air for breathing is supplied.
These requirements, for good air while working in an enclosed space with an undesirable substance or cumbersome equipment, cause difficulty in that the various requirements thereof result in a contrary situation. By contrary situation is meant that when the advantage of one item (such as breathable air) is maximized, another, equally important item (such as mobility to use equipment) is handicapped. A typical example is the above-referenced vehicle painting. It is thus desirable to provide the necessary safety and breathable air while at the same time leaving room for flexibility and escape mechanisms.